


sheep

by blueyeonbin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad boy Taehyun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just tyunning cuz im lazy, M/M, Theres really not a plot just vibes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst kind of, i finished this at like 6am if there’s mistakes you know why, short and sweet, soft hueningkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeonbin/pseuds/blueyeonbin
Summary: “I only have hello kitty bandaids...are you okay with those or do you not—““Hello kitty bandaids are badass.”(Taehyun fell in love with Hueningkai, the boy who everyone walked over and never noticed.)
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at like 6am and my brain is like spinning so if there’s mistakes pretend you do not see.

Hueningkai was like a sheep, soft and meek. Far too naive and trusting for his own good. It always got him hurt, he was too submissive, simply following whatever he was told.

Everyone walked over him, easily using him to their own advantage. He never fought back, only let everyone do as they pleased with him.

His title of sheep should be embarrassing, but Kang Taehyun gave the name a new meaning.

—

“Here I have ten dollars! You should be able to get yourself lunch with this!” Kai said, his smile far too genuine.

“Thanks, Kai!” The other boy sneered before running off with his friends. 

Kai stood alone, still smiling to himself, happy to have helped someone out. Though, he was still alone and also with no lunch money.

“Why did you do that?” Kai jumped at the sudden voice from behind him. He turned to see the new transfer student approaching him.

What was his name again? Kang Taehyun?

“Huh?” Kai was confused, he hadn’t done anything wrong?

“Why did you give him your money? He was clearly just using you for free money so why?” Taehyun muttered, rolling his eyes.

“H—he was? I thought he needed it for lunch. I was being nice.” Kai huffed.

Taehyun gave him a weird look as he leaned up against the nearby wall of the school. He had a leather jacket on, paired with ripped jeans and a choker. He looked like your text book bad boy.

Kai watched him with careful eyes. He usually trusted everyone, but something about this guy gave off bad vibes.

He was shorter than Kai, by a lot, but somehow managed to radiate pure power. He was very intimidating to say the least and Kai didn’t like it.

“So where are your friends at, why are you just standing here all alone?” Taehyun asked.

Kai chewed on his lip, biting down a little too hard, blood seeping out.

“I-I don’t have any friends...” Kai whispered.

“But you’re like super nice to everyone?”

“You’ve been watching me?”

“Maybe.” Taehyun paused, his round eyes staring at Kai curiously. “So you really have no friends?”

“No...” Taehyun pursed his lips, seeming to finally accept the answer.

“Well, see you around, sheep.” Taehyun said, pushing himself off the wall. 

“Sheep?”

—

Kai chewed on his pencil as he sat in class, a nervous habit he couldn’t quite shake.

The teacher was droning on up at the front, her voice giving him a headache. She was only spitting useless information that even a dog could figure out. He was bored to say the least, his mind far away in a different universe.

Two minutes passed by and the door swung open very loudly, alerting the entire class. Everyone turned, including Kai.

Kang Taehyun strode in casually, acting as if it wasn't at all late and hadn’t come crashing in.

Except Kai couldn’t focus on that, or even the teacher yelling at Taehyun. No, all he could focus on was the crop top that Taehyun was wearing.

It sat just a little higher than his belly button, showing off his sculpted stomach. Seriously, his body was amazing.

Kai could feel his cheeks heating up simply from looking. He quickly tore his eyes away, shaking his head. Hopefully Taehyun hadn’t noticed him staring.

“Well, take a seat Taehyun,” the teacher grumbled, annoyance thick in her voice.

Taehyun only grinned, “anywhere?” She nodded.

Kai had since returned to chewing his pencil, falling back into the world in his mind trying to forget about Taehyun's stomach.

“Is this spot taken?” Kai jumped, the pencil clattering to the floor.

He looked up to see Taehyun staring at him expectantly, his hand on the seat next to Kai.

“U—uh, no.” Kai stuttered, still in shock from the scare.

Taehyun smiled, Kai took notice of the little dimple on his cheek.

Cute.

The class went on after that, Taehyun's one hell of an entrance long forgotten.

Except Kai’s mind kept running back to the crop top Taehyun was wearing. His entire being wanting to look over at Taehyun next to him, but he didn’t dare.

When the lesson was over, the teacher gave them time to work on their assignments.

Kai may have not paid attention to what she had said in the class, but he was smart enough to figure it out himself. So he happily did his assignment, practically flying through it in minutes.

“Hey, Kai! Can I see your assignment, I can’t figure out this one question.” The kid in front of him said suddenly, turning to face him with a big smile.

“Oh! Sure.” Kai said, his cheeks warm. 

This was how people made friends, they helped them out.

“Thanks, man!” 

Just as Kai was handing his paper over, a hand slapped down on it. Kai flinched back, facing the owner of the hand with terrified eyes.

“Don’t give it to him. He’s too stupid to do his own work so he’s just taking yous because he knows you’re smart.” Taehyun growled, his eyes dark.

The other kid glared at Taehyun before taking his hand away from the paper.

“Hey, it’s fine! I don’t mind.” Kai tried, not exactly wanting to anger Taehyun further.

Taehyun shot him a sharp look, “you should mind.”

Kai shrunk back with his paper, whispering a sorry to the kid in front of him.

He really wasn’t going to disobey Taehyun, the guy was terrifying.

Class eventually ended, Kai finally getting an escape from Taehyun breathing down his neck. The guy had stared at him for the rest of class after that had happened.

However, before Taehyun could walk off, Kai decided he should probably make things better with Taehyun. He didn’t want to be on the guys bad side.

He turned to him as they were packing their stuff up, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“I—I like your uh crop top.” 

Taehyun blinked, “really?”

“Yea, it looks very good on you.” Kais cheeks instantly flushed at his own words, why did he have to say that.

“Oh, thank you.” 

Was Taehyun...blushing?

“No problem!”

“Why don’t you try wearing one?” Taehyun asked as they walked out of the class.

“Uh—I don’t really like uh you know showing myself. I mean! I’m just not very comfortable with doing that...or confident...sorry I should just shut up.” Kai trailed off, he had said way too much. People always told him he was annoying when he talked too much.

“That’s cool, either way you still look cute.”

“C—cute?”

“Also I like your voice, you should talk to me more.” Taehyun said, handing Kai a piece of paper.

Taehyun threw him a wink before walking off, leaving Kai dazed and confused.

Kai glanced down at the paper in his hands, gasping at what was on it.

“Hey sheep, you should text me (xxx)-xxx-xxxx”

—

Kai mindlessly walked through the hallway during lunch. But he was ripped from his thoughts when he heard yelling from the bathroom, pained wails echoing into the empty hallway.

He ran in, his eyes widening in shock. There were four people, two holding one person by the arms as the other punched him in the stomach and face.

The person being beaten happened to be Kang Taehyun, the person beating him the kid from class that he didn’t let Kai give his assignment to.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Kai cried, his voice trembling.

“Eh we were just leaving. Come on boys.” The kid said, beckoning to his friends as he walked out laughing. 

Kai felt sick.

Taehyun fell to his knees, slumping forward.

Kai scrambled to find the first aid kit he kept in his backpack. He kneeled down next to Taehyun as he found it.

“Here, let me help you...I’m sorry they hurt you.” Kai said.

Taehyun looked up at him, his eye swollen and cheek cut and bruised. “Why do you just carry a first aid kit?” Taehyun questioned.

“Sometimes they hurt me too.”

“Oh...that sucks, you don’t deserve that.” Taehyun muttered as Kai dabbed peroxide on his cheek. He scrunched his face, exhaling at the sting of the peroxide.

A  
“Hello kitty bandaids are badass.” Taehyun huffed. Kai giggled, gently pressing the various hello kitty bandaids to Taehyun’s face.

“There! All better!” Kai clapped after he finished, grinning at a pleased looking Taehyun.

“Thanks, sheep.  
—

Someone had (forcefully) taken Kais' umbrella.

He sat in the middle of the field, rain pouring down on his head.

His cheek throbbed, having just been punched. Why they had even needed to hit him was beyond him, he would have given them the umbrella either way.

The rain dripped down his face, tracing over his cheeks. Or maybe it wasn’t the rain that fell down his cheeks.

Kai curled in on himself, tucking his knees to his chest as he cried.

He felt so stupid, so useless. Their laughs rung mockingly in his head

‘Look! You can do whatever you want to him and he just lets you!’ The kid had yelled before punching him. 

‘What a fucking weirdo!’

Kai cried harder.

He had thought when they had approached him that maybe they wanted to walk home with him.

He thought maybe they wanted to be friends. He was wrong.

Violent sobs racked his body, tearing through his throat. The rain soaked through his clothes, sinking through to his skin. He shivered, the cold biting sharp.

Suddenly there was a gentle hand on his back, Kai flinched.

“Sheep?” Taehyun whispered softly.

“N—no.” Kai whimpered.

Taehyun sat down next to him, ignoring the rain. He pulled Kai into his arms, rubbing circles on his back.

“Let’s get you home.” Taehyun whispered, Kai nodded into his chest.

Taehyun stood up, reaching his hand out to help Kai up. 

Together they walked to Kais house in silence, the grey sky watching over them.

“Wanna hold hands?” Taehyun offered suddenly, shaking Kai from his dismal thoughts.

“Sure.” Taehyun took hold of Kai's hand, interlocking their fingers. They continued walking in silence, except this time hand in hand.

—

“What’s their name?” Taehyun asked, holding up Kais big bunny plushie.

“His name is Tobin!” Kai chirped. No one had ever asked him about his plushies before, they usually only laughed.

They had since dried off from the rain, sitting in Kais bedroom now. Taehyun was poking around, fascinated by his plushie collection.

Kai nudged Taehyun to give him some spare clothes before running off to go change into different clothes himself. He hid in the bathroom to put on a fluffy white sweater, waiting for Taehyun to finish changing in his room. 

He came back to his room to find Taehyun staring at him with big eyes, a soft blush resting on his cheeks.

“Why are you blushing?” Kai blurted out, gasping when he realized what he had said. “I—I mean—“

“That sweater really makes you look like a sheep, I like it.” Taehyun said, reaching out to pull at Kais' sweater.

Kai's face turned red, he looked away. “Thank you?”

“It’s a compliment. You’re very pretty, Kai.”

He had never been called pretty before, no one ever complimented him because no one ever saw him as anything. Day in day out he was passed by, ignored and never seen. This felt...weird.

Kai pressed his hands to his cheeks, feeling the heat seep onto his hands. He blinked, biting down on his lip.

“Pretty.” Kai whispered, toying with the word, he chewed harder on his lip.

“Stop that,” Taehyun said gently, his fingers tapping on Kais lip.

Kai opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was rendered speechless as he met Taehyun’s eyes. They were gentle, his usual confidence replaced with something more delicate.

Taehyun brushed his thumb over Kais bottom lip, Kai's face strawberry red all the way up to his ears.

Kais eyes were half lidded as Taehyun leaned closer, his lips meeting Kais jaw.

“You’re so beautiful, do you know that.”

“I—I’m not...” Kai choked out, his throat tight. 

Taehyuns breathe ghosts over his cheek, shivers run down Kais spine. “Nonsense, you’re like an angel who fell from the clouds.”

“That’s really cheesy

“Then why are you blushing?” Taehyun hummed.

Taehyun sat back, smirking as he watched Kai try and pull himself back together. He was a blushing mess, his brain dizzy.

“Wanna go get ice cream,” Taehyun asked after a moment, his head cocking to the side. He looked completely unphased by what had just happened.

“I—what? It’s raining out.”

“Oh yea,” Taehyun's expression fell, Kais heart pulled.

“But I have ice cream in my fridge! Wanna go watch movies and eat ice cream instead?” Kai offered.

“Hell yes!”

—

Taehyun dragged Kai down the hallway excitedly, taking him to some “secret place.” 

People whispered as they went by. Taehyun, the leather clad rebel, was friends with the pastel nerd. It was a strange sight, but neither seemed to mind.

Taehyun found his way to the back of the school, Kais hand still intertwined with his own.

They stood in front of the school's overgrown greenhouse that had been abandoned for god knows how long.

Taehyun kicked the door open, Kai flinched back.

“Did that scare you? Sorry.” Taehyun said, tugging Kai to his side.

“We’re not supposed to be in here.” Kai mumbled as they walked in, his eyes darting around.

“I come here every lunch and no one has once caught me, we’ll be fine.” Taehyun assured him. “Oh yea also, you’re wearing that white sweater again?”

“I—I wanted to wear it for you...is that weird, sorry.” Kai mumbled, feeling self conscious.

“What? I was gonna say I was happy you did because it makes you look so adorable, my little sheep.” Kai flushed. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

Taehyun pouted, “I can’t believe you haven’t even complimented my crop top! I wore it just for you. I remember you couldn’t keep your eyes off it that one day.” He lifted his arms, showing off more of his stomach for Kai.

“You saw me staring?”

“Couldn’t miss it.” 

“Well you have a really nice body, how could I not stare.” Kai mumbles. “You seriously look really good in that.”

“You think so?” Kai nodded.

—

They laid on Taehyun's bedroom floor, staring up at his roof. He had a bunch of those glowing stars stuck there, very contradictory for his bad boy personality.

But of course, over time, Kai had learned that Taehyun wasn’t all that he seemed. He still came off strong and reeked of confidence, but he was also very soft and giggly.

He smelled like peaches and liked to hold hands. Kais hand to be exact, their fingers always finding each other.

Taehyun pressed himself against Kais' side, his fingers gently rubbing over Kais stomach.

“Hey, sheep?” 

“Hmm.”

“What do you think about being boyfriends?” Taehyun whispered, his voice vulnerable.

“Me and you?”

Taehyun flicked Kais chest, “of course silly.” 

“Could I really make you happy though? I’m kind of lame.”

Taehyun sighed, shifting to sit up. He grabbed Kais cheeks, pulling him up. 

“Every minute I’m with you I’m happy, Kai. I called you sheep when I met you because you were so innocent and soft. And that’s okay! That’s who you are and I love you so much for it, just because you don’t fall to society's standards doesn’t make you lame.”

“Taehyunnie…”

“Now will you be my boyfriend, Hueningkai?”

“I—I really want to be your boyfriend.” Taehyun smiled.

Taehyun crawled into Kais lap, his arms wrapping around his neck. His eyes were full of stars as he looked at Kai, so bright and happy. 

“Can I kiss you?” Taehyun asked, his thumb playing with Kais bottom lip.

“Yes...I’ve never kissed anyone before though…” Kai muttered, feeling a little deflated.

“I can teach you.” 

Taehyun pressed forward, their lips slotting together. His fingers tugging gently on the ends of Kais hair to tilt his head up. 

Kai was hesitant, not sure how to even move his lips against Taehyuns. He tried his best to follow along, Taehyun encouragingly whispering “just like that” against his lips.

Taehyun licked into his mouth, Kai parting his lips instinctively. A small sound climbed it’s way into his throat, falling into Taehyuns mouth.

“Too much?” Taehyun questioned, Kai shook his head, he was getting the hang of things now.

He cupped Taehyun's jaw, pressing a trail of chaste kisses there before making his way back to his lips.

“You sure you’ve never kissed anyone before?” Taehyun laughed, Kai shook his head, leaning in again.

“Just you.”

—

“Why do you have to leave?” Kai whimpered, his eyes burning as the tears kept falling.

Taehyun was crying too, his bright eyes so dull. He smelt sour too, the familiar peach scent forgotten.

He ran his thumbs over Kais cheeks, brushing away his tears. 

“It’s only a year and then we can see eachother again.” Taehyun said. Kai let out another sob, hiccuping. “Hey, stop crying, it makes me sadder.” 

“You’re crying too.” 

“I know.” He leaned his head against Kais chest, his tears sinking through the fabric like the rain that one sad afternoon.

Kai wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him as tightly as he could. His hands shook, his throat burning from the sobs that cut through his body.

“I’m sorry...I don’t want to leave you...I’m sorry.” Taehyun wailed. “I love you. I love you so much my sheep.”


End file.
